Better than Grimer
by ooo Ripple Healer ooo
Summary: A one-shot in honor of Crystal's birthday. Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally fluffy.


**Hey guys! Okay, so, as you may or may not know, yesterday (April 30) was Crystal's birthday. I was in math class, doodling (I-I mean, doing the problems on the board) when _BAM _this story popped into my mind. It's probably-no, it _i__s_- one of the fluffiest things I have _ever_ written. You have been warned.**

* * *

Warm sunlight filtered through the windows in Professor Oak's lab. Stretching, I examined the data I had taken out in the field. For some reason, Grimer had begun to appear on Route 31. Professor Oak wanted to check it out as soon as possible, but he was away in some far-off region collaborating with another professor. He had said that, with all the new pokémon being discovered, an entirely new Pokédex would need to be made and completed, and I was just as exited as he was. Professor Oak had apologized for having me work on my birthday, but it was fine with me. Work was a good stress reliever.

Anyways, with the Professor being away meant me taking care of the lab as well as the Grimer situation, which I was totally capable of. That is, if I didn't have any help from a certain black-haired, goggle-wearing, pool cue-wielding tornado.

"Heyy, Crys! Whassup?"

I winced as the loud voice shattered the serene silence of the lab. "Not now, Gold, I'm busy."

As usual, Gold completely ignored me. "For some weird reason, I got attacked by Grimer on the way here. I mean, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle, but I'm pretty sure they're not supposed to be around here. Maybe you guys should do some research on that or something."

I glared at him, trying to keep a controlled voice. "That was exactly what I was_ doing_, Gold. And, if you don't mind, I would like to _continue_ with my work."

He smirked and leaned against a machine that… well, I wasn't _exactly_ sure what it did, but I was quite confident that it was important. "Come _on_, quit being so serious. If I know you, you've been working in this lab all day because Oak's on vacation or something, right?"

"Actually, I was doing a lot of fieldwork before you came in…"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, well, that's fine then." _Sarcastic little…_ "Crys, don't tell me that you're gonna stay in here all day?"

"Well, maybe not all day, but I really have my hands full here, taking care of the pokémon, watering the plants, and now all these Grimer…"

"Aw, don't tell me you forgot what today is?"

I blinked in surprise, feeling my face grow a bit warm. _Did he actually remember?_ "What is it?"

"Duh, the new rice cake shop is opening up in town! April thirtieth! I got a buy-one-get-one-free coupon for the opening day only. I was gonna eat them both myself, but I can bring you along."

My eyes stung. _He didn't remember. Of course he didn't remember, why would he? Why did I think that he would remember my birtday?_

I put my papers down on the lab table with a bit more force than I had meant to. "Oh," I said, my voice cracking a bit. I cleared my throat. "Well, as much as I appreciate that _considerate_ offer, I have some things I need to take care of. Goodbye."

I made a beeline for the door, feeling a hot tear trickle down my face already. There was no way I was going to let Gold see me cry. He put a hand on my arm. "Crys, wait, I-"

I brushed it off and left the lab, the door swinging behind me.

* * *

I dug around in my bag until I found the old house key. I opened the door and looked around. It was a mess, as usual, but the fine coating of dust over everything was gone. I stepped inside. Yeah, Mom was here recently, but the TV wasn't on, so she had probably left already.

I took a deep breath. After being on the road for so long, it felt great to be back home.

I stepped through the assortment of pokémon magazines, pokéballs, and multicolored wristbands. Mom could be so messy some times; it was hard to believe we were related.

I made it to my room and opened the door. Other than the dust that covered every single plush, poster and novel, my room was exactly how I had left it all those years ago, perfectly clean and organized.

I slumped on my bed as the events that took place at the lab flooding back to me like the storm surge. _That inconsiderate idiot. _I sighed. _Well, why should he? It's bad enough he's a pervert; he doesn't need to be a stalker too. Just because you know his birthday, July 31, doesn't mean that he's going to know yours._ I sat up. Why did I know Gold's birthday?

Another thought blossomed in my mind; _why did I care so much that he had forgotten?_

Groaning, I covered my eyes with my hands. "No," I told myself sternly. "Stop kidding yourself, Crystal. There is absolutely no way in any world that you…"

_That you like Gold._

_"No!"_ I jumped off my bed and sank to the floor. My life just did not work like one of the stupid romance novels on my shelf. And there was no way I was ever going to fall for a guy like Gold.

I tried to stand up, steadying myself on my desk. My hand knocked over a picture frame. I quickly bent down to pick it up, then recoiled just a quickly.

My mind went back to the summer, when Gold had dragged me and Silver along to some amusement park. Although I'd never admit it to anyone, I had actually enjoyed myself. I think Silver did too, but with him, you can never tell.

The picture was of me and Gold after we just got off of the Ferris Wheel. His arm was slung over my shoulders, and he was laughing as I scolded him a bit for shaking the car.

I figured Silver must have taken it. But how did it get in my room?

I picked it up and looked at it closer. We both looked so… happy. Like nothing else in the world mattered.

It struck me that it was the happiest I had been in a while.

I closed my eyes. _This is not happening. This cannot be-_

I growled as I answered my Pokégear. "Hello?"

"Hey Crys, you wouldn't mind coming out by the beach in Cherrygrove tonight, would you? Okay, see you there!"

I stood, dumbfounded, as Blue hung up on me without waiting for a reply.

I contemplated not going, but I decided against it. It wasn't like I had anything better to do that night. _I doubt Gold saved that rice cake for me._ I gave a short, harsh laugh and slung my bag over my shoulder.

* * *

I walked toward the beach, the grass slick on my open toes. I had no idea what Blue wanted me for, but my senior asked me to come, so I was prepared for anything. I had changed out of my lab coat and into a comfortable tank top and spandex shorts. My team was fully healed, I had about a dozen Hyper Potions, and my pokéball stock was replenished. I braced myself as I walked onto the cool sand.

_"Surprise!"_

Dumbstruck, I stared at my fellow Dex Holders. Chairs, tables and snacks had been set up. A Pokégear had been propped on a stool to act as a radio. A big banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY CRYSTAL in bright red letters was hung between two metal poles.

Blue smiled. "Happy Birthday, Crys!"

I noticed Gold in the crowd, a toothy grin plastered on his face. I looked away, praying that it was to dark to see my faint blush.

Blue turned to the crowd. "Alright guys, now that the birthday girl's here, we can get this party started!" She turned the radio on and music blared from the speakers. "Like, I don't know, twenty minutes and we'll eat cake!" she hollered over the noise.

I stood there like an idiot, my mouth gaping open as Gold came over and whisked me away.

"Shame you couldn't throw the party," he commented, swaying me back and forth in time to the music. "We could've used a bit of organizational help."

I finally found my voice. "You actually remembered?"

"'Course. The rice cake thing was just so we'd have more time to set this all up." He shrugged awkwardly. "Didn't exactly go as planned."

"I'll say." I huffed.

Gold smiled. "But what'd I tell you? Isn't this better than Grimer?"

I didn't answer. "I still have so much work to do, and the Grimer are still running around, and the Professor isn't coming back for another week, and all the pokémon need fed, and-"

"Crystal, please, shut up."

"Excu-" Before I could yell at him, he leaned in and kissed me.

I pulled away, startled. "You… wha… I…" Before I knew it I was kissing him.

I internally smiled. _So_ much better than Grimer.

* * *

_Blue smiled, satisfied. She grinned at the red-haired boy standing next to her. "You put the bird in the cage, right?"_

_ Silver nodded. "Yes, I put the picture directly on her desk, where she was sure to see it." He paused before continuing. "Why did you do all this again?"_

_ "Crystal's birthday!"_

_ "You know that's not what I mean."_

_ Blue glanced at the two dancing on the cool sand. "Come on, they are _such_ a cute couple!"_

_ Silver rolled his eyes and started to walk away._

_ "Oh, no you don't!" Blue pulled him back. "There's still more couples to be made!"_

_ Silver gave her a disbelieving look._

_ She giggled. "A matchmaker's job is never done!"_

_ The couple were absolutely oblivious to the siblings as they danced under a shining white moon._

* * *

**And there you have it! I still don't know if I hate it or not. How 'bout you, Cryssie?**

_**Um, who will be reading**_** this?**

**Oh, just the people who read fanfictions.**

_**WHAT? *freaking out* If any of the others see this, I am **_**done._ I am going to have to lock myself in the lab and never come out. Oh man, I am _never_ going to live this down..._**

***grin*I think she likes it.**

_**You! Get back here!**_

**Ack! *still grinning* Hope you enjoyed, guys! Happy May day!**


End file.
